


Idealization

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Delusions, Desire, Homoeroticism, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am now thoroughly convinced Drew is a dog trapped in a human body, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obedience, One-Sided Attraction, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idealization (noun): the action of regarding or representing something as perfect or better than in reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealization

There's beauty in everything Peter does. If it were socially acceptable, I'd kiss the ground he steps on as he walks. Not a minute passes where I don't think about him, and he is the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about as I fall asleep. Few people talk to me because most don't like hearing about how amazing Peter is. 

They're just jealous. No one could even be half as intelligent, as brave, as physically powerful if they dedicated their entire lives to it. Anyone who denies him anything is envious of his splendor, and if he asks me to hurt them for that, I will. 

Peter is too superior to be anyone's friend, so I really only have one, Molly. Something tells me she only hangs out with us because she likes how cruel Peter is to others. The thing is, he isn't cruel to anyone. Peter said once that you can't be cruel to someone who deserves everything they get. I think he's right. Nothing he's said before has ever been wrong, so what basis do I have to suspect Candor bore a liar?

Sometimes I think about us together, in love, him taking me somewhere pretty and me touching him in places I've only ever touched myself before. But I know I'm not good enough, so I don't bother trying. I stay quiet like a good boy and do everything he asks. Inside, I know that's really what I want. I want to be a good boy. Praise from him is like divine intervention; rare, possibly nonexistent, but so powerful that it can change the way a person lives and thinks forever. I want that praise. I want it like nothing else. I crave it in the way man seeks the primal pleasures of food and sex.

Perhaps some people are born elevated, engineered to have rich lives of glamour and meaning, and many more are born to serve them so that they can.


End file.
